Po prostu (cd)
by KasD
Summary: Zapowiadane rozwinięcie, czyli zbiór scenek sytuacyjnych do drabble'a o tym samym tytule.


**Właściwie to nie był w stanie określić, kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło.**

**Po prostu zaczął postrzegać Castiela nieco inaczej.**

Było późne, senne popołudnie. Sammy jakiś czas temu usnął z braku lepszego zajęcia, a Dean starał się skupić na tym co aktualnie leciało w telewizji. Jednak po pewnym czasie nie był w stanie nawet udawać, że go to interesuje. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu nowego obiektu zainteresowań. Spojrzał na Castiela, który siedział przy stole i z uporem maniaka toczył długopis po blacie, to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. Jego dłonie, męskie i silne, a przy tym takie… delikatne, raz po raz popychały bezbronny przedmiot. Na jego twarzy malował się wyraz całkowitego skupienia. Pełne usta, których miękkość chciał przetestować, teraz były lekko rozchylone. Włosy, tak samo ciemne i tak samo potargane jak zawsze. Oczy – niesamowicie niebieskie, jakby będące odzwierciedleniem anielskiej duszy – teraz spuszczone na turlający się długopis, nieco przysłonięte przez siateczkę czarnych rzęs. Obrysował spojrzeniem linię szczęki, pokrytą teraz niedużym zarostem. Stopniowo przesuwał się coraz niżej. Prześlizgnął się po smukłej, obnażonej szyi. Poluzowany krawat i rozpięte dwa górne guziki koszuli, odsłaniały bardzo mało dla oczu, ale bardzo dużo dla wyobraźni. Dean próbował prześwietlić płaszcz Anioła, rozbierał go wzrokiem kawałek po kawałku. W myślach błądził po nagim torsie, badając każdy zarysowany pod skórą mięsień. Pieścił ciało, drżące od jego spojrzeń i błagające o więcej.

- Dean? – głęboki, spokojny głos wyrwał go ze sfery marzeń. Przeniósł nieobecne spojrzenie na twarz Casa, który posyłał mu nieme pytanie.

Łowca potrzebował dłuższej chwili, by wrócić na ziemię. By uświadomić sobie, co właśnie robił. By zorientować się, jakie obrazy zaprzątały jego myśli. Szybko odpowiedział, że wszystko w porządku, starając się żeby zabrzmiało to jak najpewniej. Miał nadzieję, że Castiel nigdy się o tym nie dowie. Nigdy.

**Po prostu czuł się jakoś lepiej, mając go obok siebie. Coraz częściej zamartwiał się tym gdzie i po co znika, czasami nawet na całe tygodnie. Obchodziło go, co się z nim wtedy dzieje.**

Pięć dni. Pięć długich dni minęło odkąd ostatni raz widział Castiela. Od tamtej chwili nie dawał żadnego znaku życia. Wspominał, że musi wrócić do Nieba na jakiś czas, że musi załatwić kilka spraw. Ale dlaczego trwało to tak długo? Dean modlił się do niego każdego dnia. Co dzień długo nie mógł zasnąć, czekając. Wierząc, że zaraz się pojawi. A mijał już piąty dzień i wciąż nie miał żadnych wieści od Anioła.

Nie żeby go to jakoś bardzo obchodziło. Zastanawiał się tylko czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Głowił się czy nie potrzebuje pomocy. Wyczekiwał chwili, gdy będzie mógł go znowu zobaczyć.

Nie martwił się – po prostu wolałby wiedzieć, co się z nim dzieje.

Nie brakowało mu go – po prostu wolałby mieć go obok siebie.

Zasnął może pół, a może godzinę później. Mając nadzieję, że gdy obudzi się rano, Castiel będzie z powrotem. Cały i zdrowy.

**Po prostu jego dotyk zaczął wywoływać szybsze bicie serca. Naruszenie jego przestrzeni osobistej nie było już tak denerwujące, ale chyba jeszcze bardziej krępowało. Jego ciało reagowało na Anioła w sposób, który czasami go przerażał.**

Zimno. Przeraźliwe zimno otaczało go ze wszystkich stron. Lodowata woda twardymi kroplami uderzała w skórę. To był najlepszy sposób, żeby się obudzić. Wygnać precz senne mary, które siłą starały się zatrzymać go przy sobie. Dopiero potem, gdy jasność umysłu wracała, przychodził czas na kilkanaście sekund ciepłego prysznica, by wyregulować krążenie.

Dean wytarł się pobieżnie i wyszedł spod natrysku, owijając ręcznik wokół swoich bioder. Podszedł do umywalki i sięgnął po szczoteczkę do zębów. Ruch ten był na tyle niezgrabny, że mężczyzna zrzucił na podłogę całą kosmetyczkę. Pochylił się, by pozbierać rozsypaną zawartość. Nawet gdyby czynność ta nie zaabsorbowała całej jego uwagi, pewnie i tak nie usłyszałby cichego szmeru za plecami. Poczuł obecność Anioła dopiero wtedy, gdy delikatna dłoń dotknęła jego nagich pleców, a do uszu dobiegł głęboki głos, wypowiadający jego imię.

Speszony i nieco zdenerwowany tą niespodziewaną wizytą, podniósł się gwałtownie. A przynajmniej próbował, bo na drodze stanął mu twardy zlew. Z całym impetem uderzył w niego potylicą, robiąc przy tym niemały hałas. Zamroczył go tępy ból, a przed oczami momentalnie pociemniało.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili wzrok wyostrzył mu się na tyle, by mógł dostrzec przerażoną twarz Castiela kilkanaście centymetrów od swojej. Jego gorący oddech łaskotał go po policzku, a dłonie obmacywały każdy skrawek ciała, w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek uszczerbków.

Gdyby był bardziej przytomny, z pewnością zbeształby Casa za naruszanie osobistej przestrzeni. Ale nie miał na to siły. Poza tym jego dotyk, zdecydowany, lecz czuły, łagodził ból. Uspokajał i rozluźniał. Dean zaglądał z bliska w niebieskie tęczówki, obserwujące go z troską. Po raz pierwszy anielskie usta były tak blisko. Wystarczył jeden ruch, by w końcu poczuć je na swoich…

Nagłe uderzenie gorąca rozeszło się po ciele blondyna, by skumulować się w dole brzucha. Oddychał jakoś tak niespokojnie, ciężko. Miał ochotę przyciągnąć Castiela za krawat, wpić się w jego wargi i nie puszczać dopóki starczy mu tchu.

- Dean, co się dzieje? Źrenice ci się rozszerzyły, jesteś cały rozpalony… Dobrze się czujesz? Dlaczego nie odpowiadasz? Masz wstrząs mózgu? – brunet bombardował go pytaniami.

Łowca potrzebował nieco czasu, by rozróżnić poszczególne słowa i zrozumieć ich sens.

Dopiero po chwili, z niemałym przerażeniem odkrył, że bliskość Anioła podziałała na niego bardziej niż się spodziewał. Był widocznie podniecony. Ręcznik w okolicach krocza miał nienaturalnie wybrzuszony, co od razu próbował ukryć.

- Cas… Chyba powinieneś wyjść… - wymamrotał, a gdy niebieskooki próbował protestować, podniósł nieco głos – Nic mi nie jest. Po prostu wyjdź.

Gdy drzwi się za nim zamknęły, Dean jeszcze przez chwilę nie wykonał żadnego ruchu.

A później ponownie wszedł pod prysznic, by uporać się z kłopotliwym problemem. W jego głowie wciąż tkwił obraz pełnych, rozchylonych warg Castiela…

**Po prostu Castiel stał się dla niego ważniejszy niż kiedykolwiek.**

Kuchnia nie była miejscem gdzie często mozto można było spotkać Deana Winchestera. Czasami jednak jego brzuch domagał się standardowych racji żywieniowych i mężczyzna nie miał wyboru. Nie był wybitnym kucharzem. Ba, wcale nie potrafił gotować. Dlatego ograniczył się do tego, co wychodziło mu najlepiej – do kanapek. Przygotował ich sporą górę, przełożył na talerz i chwytając go w jedną dłoń, drugą wyciągnął z lodówki butelkę piwa. Tak wyposażony ruszył do salonu. Spojrzał na nadal włączony telewizor. Leciał właśnie jakiś odmóżdżający talk – show, czyli idealna rozrywka na późnowieczorne godziny. Ze wzrokiem utkwionym w odbiorniku okrążył kanapę i już miał usiąść, ale w ostatniej chwili się zatrzymał. Na całe szczęście dla Castiela, który smacznie chrapał, rozłożony na całej długości mebla. Ubrany był w starą i nieco już spraną koszulkę, która należała wcześniej do Łowcy. Zarówno ona, jak i jeansowe spodnie, trochę na nim wisiały. Leżał na plecach z jedną ręką pod głową, a drugą ułożoną wygodnie na brzuchu. Jego klatka piersiowa podnosiła się i opadała w miarowym rytmie głębokich oddechów. Półotwarte usta i odstające we wszystkie strony włosy tworzyły obraz tak rozczulający, że twarz Deana mimowolnie rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu.

Brunet wyglądał tak spokojnie i niewinnie. Był zupełnie nieszkodliwy. Nie trzeba było się obawiać, że zaraz zrobi lub powie coś nieprzewidywalnego, a Łowca będzie musiał naprawiać tego skutki. Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale lubił to. Zawsze udawał zdenerwowanego, gdy Anioł po raz kolejny coś przeskrobał. A w rzeczywistości, czuł się za niego odpowiedzialny i oczywistością było otaczanie go swoją opieką. Beształ go na głos, a szeptem dodawał słowa otuchy. Z pozoru to Cas czuwał nad blondynem, ale również ten wspierał i zawsze był obok przyjaciela, gdy tego potrzebował.

Odstawił swój prowiant na stół i sięgnął po porzucony obok koc. Troskliwie opatulił nim śpiącego Anioła, który w ramach podziękowania wybełkotał coś niezrozumiałego i przewrócił się na bok. Winchester nie mógł się powstrzymać i przeczesał palcami włosy śpiącego, robiąc w nich jeszcze większy bałagan. Usiadł na podłodze, plecami opierając się o kanapę i przysunął sobie talerz z jedzeniem i zimne piwo. Zabrał się za uciszanie burczącego brzucha, a lewą ręką wciąż bawił się włosami przyjaciela. Miękkie kosmyki przyjemnie łaskotały go po dłoni. Szczęśliwy i roześmiany, ponownie wbił wzrok w ekran telewizora. To był bardzo sympatyczny wieczór.

**Po prostu go pokochał.**

- Dean – za jego plecami rozległ się szept – dlaczego siedzisz na podłodze?

Łowca oderwał wzrok od telewizora i odwrócił głowę. Anioł leżał bez ruchu na lewym boku, z dłonią wciśniętą pod policzek. Leżał i świdrował go tymi swoimi cudownie niebieskimi oczami, w których nie było już nawet cienia senności.

- Witaj, Śpiąca Królewno! – przywitał się Dean z uśmiechem – Jak się spało?

- Bardzo dobrze. Siedziałeś przy mnie cały ten czas? – spytał z niedowierzaniem brunet.

Winchester nie odpowiedział, tylko pogładził czule policzek Castiela. Patrzył w jego oczy, rozszerzające się ze zdziwienia. Zaraz zostało ono jednak zastąpione przez radość, która w jednej chwili rozjaśniła jego twarz.

- Mogę to robić częściej. – zaproponował zielonooki – Choćby codziennie. Tak często byłeś jak mój cień, pilnowałeś, by nie stało mi się nic złego. Teraz, gdy straciłeś swoje anielskie ulepszenia, mogę odpłacić się tym samym.

Przez chwilę spoglądali na siebie bez słowa. Dean czuł, że serce jakoś szybciej mu bije i ogarnia go nieznane dotąd uczucie. Uczucie ciepła, nieopisanej radości, zaprawione odrobiną strachu i niepewności, lecz mimo tego najprzyjemniejsze na świecie. Chciał powiedzieć, pokazać to Aniołowi, ale… nie potrafił. Brakowało słów, brakowało gestów, które w pełni oddałyby to, co chciał przekazać.

Jednak w pewnym momencie, gdy wpatrywał się w twarz Castiela, zrozumiał, że to nie ma sensu. Że bezpodstawnie jest mówienie mu o tym. Że nie ma po co mu tego pokazywać.

**Bo Castiel wiedział.**

Doskonale rozumiał jak Łowca się czuje. Zupełnie jakby również to czuł. Zupełnie jakby jego serce biło w tym samym rytmie. Zupełnie jakby też pragnął zatrzymać czas i pozwolić tej chwili trwać w nieskończoność.

Brunet złapał ciepłą dłoń Winchestera, odejmując ją od swojej twarzy. W powietrzu splótł razem ich palce. Zielonooki z uwagą przyjrzał się temu nowemu zjawisku. I zrozumiał, że powinno być najbardziej naturalną rzeczą pod słońcem. Żałował, że pojął to tak późno.

Blondyn ponownie spojrzał na twarz Casa, wkładając w to spojrzenie wszystkie swoje pragnienia i obawy. Było to spojrzenie pełne czułości, troski, niepewności i szczęścia. Było obietnicą i prośbą.

A gdy niebieskooki spojrzał na niego w dokładnie ten sam sposób, Winchester poczuł, jakby właśnie odnalazł ostatni element długo budowanej układanki.

Powoli podniósł się z podłogi i ułożył się na kanapie za plecami Anioła. Ich ciała pasowały do siebie idealnie, jak dwie połówki jabłka. Dean objął bruneta w pasie i ujął jego dłoń. Delikatnie przycisnął swoje wargi do karku Casa i przymknął oczy.

**Był szczęśliwy, bo w końcu odnalazł swoje miejsce na ziemi.**


End file.
